Stupid Idea
by JACinthebox
Summary: [I Luv Halloween] Finch tries something peculiar with the closest thing to a best friend he has. Slash. Oneshot. FxDL


**Title:** Stupid Idea  
**Pairing:** Devil Lad x Finch (slash)  
**Rating: **T for naughty language and boys kissing! Ewww!  
**Summary:** Finch tries something peculiar with the closest thing to a best friend he has. Slash.  
**Comments:** I dunno, lulz. I Luv Halloween needed some slash fics. Har har. I suck.  
**Warnings:** GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY. Basically, I slashed characters that had no buisness being slashed. Read at your own risk.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own jack. And I apologise to Mr. Roman and Mr. Giffen for doing this.

* * *

"It's too dark," the fist voice came. 

"I know that," the second replied. "Shut up for a second."

There was a pause before the first decided to retort. "Why did you have to shut the door?"

The second sighed heavily. "You want to be witnessed?" it asked, the voice beginning to show a hint of vexation.

A pause.

"I'm just saying, it would have been better to find the light before we shut the door." The first replied.

"I know what I'm doing,"

"If you say so."

"_Shhh!_"

It was silent for several moments, save the small noise of hands groping blindly against the walls, floor, table. Finally, the second curled his fingers around the thin string hanging, isolated in the center of the room. He pulled, gratified with a clicking noise and the sudden ray of light.

"There," Finch said, removing the string from his grip. He turned to face his companion, his eyes narrowed with the slight hint of triumph.

The red masked boy stared blankly with plastic golden eyes. "There," he echoed. "Now…where exactly is there?" he asked.

"Away," the redhead replied shortly, taking a casual step forward. The light was on, but the glass was dull and fogged with age; most of the room was still enveloped in the dark.

Devil Lad made a small murmuring noise, presumed to indicate a trail of deep thought. His finger stroked the tip of his mask pensively before tucking itself back into his hoodie pocket.

"This place looks like a lumberjack died in here. Is that a shovel?"

Finch rose an eyebrow. "I wouldn't be surprised, it _is _a tool shed."

"Not exactly what I had in mind," Devil Lad replied flatly.

"You have a better alternative?" Finch asked, almost defensively. "It's the only place I know about that _they _don't,"

The red clad boy cocked his head slightly. "No, no, this will work. I guess." he said, although his voice wasn't particularly enthusiastic.

A pause.

The two stood in silence, an awkward aura began clotting the room like a thick fog. The red head cleared his throat, venturing to break the sudden stillness.

"So…how does this work?" he asked, hoping the other knew.

Devil Lad thought a moment. "Take off the mask, for starters." he said.

The shorter boy tensed slightly. "What? No."

"Then I don't think this is going to work,"

"You first," Finch said, the words filtering out rather quickly.

"This was your idea," the other replied shortly.

"Was not,"

Silence.

The light flickered a moment, before returning to usual.

Silence.

"What if, uh," Finch started, his mind working fast. "We…did it simultaneously?" he suggested.

"How about you just take yours off first?" Devil Lad replied nonchalantly.

Finch let out a short huffing noise. "DL, that isn't very sporting of you."

The other shrugged. "I'm picky about who I take my mask off in front of," he replied casually.

"What? Waiting to see if I'm hideous or not?" Finch asked, his tone growing almost sarcastic.

"Maybe," the taller boy replied.

"Ass," Finch mumbled in irritation.

"Halloween is a sacred even, Finchy." Devil Lad replied, adding a peculiar tone on the new nickname. Finch didn't seem to like it, his brow rose; however he remained quiet at the other continued. "I'm just not to sure if I want to take it off tonight. 'Sides, I already know what you look like. No surprises there."

Finch let out a short breath.

The light flickered.

"What about…" he started, "the light?" he asked.

Devil Lad cocked his head. "What about it?" he asked.

"We could turn it off?" he asked.

The taller boy considered this a moment, thumbing against the base of his mask. "Hmm…after we took so long to get it _on_?"

Finch rose an eyebrow. "You want to do this or not?" he asked.

A short moment passed. Devil Lad let out a sigh.

"All right," he said. "Light off."

Finch complied, raising his hand and grasping the string again. He pulled; the light flickered off.

"Okay," he said.

"Okay," the other echoed.

Silence.

There was a light clatter, followed quickly by another.

"Off?"

"Yeah, yeah. Yours?"

"Yeah."

Silence.

Awkward sound of thumping hearts.

Finch took a graceless step forward. "Uh, I guess I'm supposed to…"

Devil Lad rose a finger, pressing it against the rim of Finch's mouth.

"Shut up," he said.

He removed the finger. Finch bit his lower lip.

There was a light shuffling, then silence. Hands moved, heads arched, something peculiar happened.

It ended after a moment, the taller pulled back.

Silence.

Oh so awkward, tantalizing silence.

Then, words.

"You taste like apples, dude."

"Like fuck I do."

Finch took a step back, crossing his arms.

"I was just jo-"

The shorter cut him off. "This was a stupid idea, anyway."

"If you say so," Devil Lad replied.

The red head let out a short grunt. He found himself straining his eyes, but he couldn't make out anything more than a silhouette.

He heard the faint noise of moving feet, then the warmth of flesh touching the side of his face.

"What?" Finch asked.

"Got a couple hours before Halloweens over," the taller replied. The devil boy rubbed his thumb slightly against the heat of Finch's cheek.

Finch paused a moment, taking in the suggestiveness of the other boy's words. "You're talking like Spencer," he said flatly.

"Really? I thought it sounded a lot more subtle."

"Just shut up already." Finch snorted. He leant inward, closing the gap once more.

The masks rested dejectedly on the floor through the night.

_-fin-_


End file.
